Data is typically displayed to and interpreted by viewers in a one-dimensional, non-repetitive fashion. For example, English language text is a series of lines read from left to right, each line presenting new text information. Although useful for conveying large amounts of information, such display is not necessarily the most efficient, meaningful or aesthetically pleasing way to convey short pieces of information.